Collapse
by BaluB
Summary: After over a hundred years of peace, the Titans have breached the only remaining human e mighty Survey Corps, despite their tremendous losses and lack of support from both the government and the citizens of the wall ,still move steadfast to accomplish their goal of reclaiming what was once ours back from the Titans. Co-written with Skadarken-Weiz.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Its the year 845 during the scouting expedition beyond the walls.

After killing three 6-meter class titans, Mike rejoined his squad to continue moving ahead with the other scouts. Just as his squad was about to mount their horses, two 3-meter class titans ambush them from the bushes behind them. Before the rear members could react to their presence, they were cut down by Mike.

"Thank you sir you saved my life" said John, the newest member of the squad, heart beating erratically from the titan's sudden appearance.

"Never let your guard down for a second here. Never again. Next time, you'll be eaten before you realize it." said Mike, looking calmly at the new recruit.

John snapped off a salute. "Yes, sir." Then, looking confused, he asked "How did you react that quickly to their appearance, sir? How did you even know they were here?"

"I was able to smell them" was his nonchalant answer before getting back on his horse.

Just as he was about to give his squad the order to move out, Mike saw a flare. _'A flare this early into the mission… what is Erwin thinking?!'_ Sighing, Mike ordered his squad to move towards the flare. 'Must be important for him to signal this early.'

After meeting up with the main expedition group, Mike directs his horse towards Erwin and stops right beside him. "Erwin, what were you thinking ordering everybody to regroup? We just passed through this area." Seeing Erwin's impassive face, Mike continued. "What's going on?"

Erwin just looked and him and said "Previous expeditions have proven that this area contained the largest concentration of titans nearest to the wall. However, all squads have reported less than 5 encounters. I have also received several reports fom the rear guard that many titans have been moving in the direction of Shiganshina."

Mike stared before getting the point. "There's no titan out there that can either scale or destroy the wall."

Erwin still delivered the point with a cool façade. "For all we know the walls of Shiganshina might have already been breached."

Erwin turned away from Mike and looked towards the approaching sound of hooves in the distance.

Mike turned towards the same direction as Erwin to find Levi's and Hange's squad riding to join them. Infuriated that the mission was put on hold, Mike shouted at Erwin. "What the hell do you think you are doing bringing everyone together!? We're totally exposed out here."

Erwin just looked at Mike with an expression on his face.

Mike had been friends with Erwin long before Levi. Long before Hange. Longer than anybody. While he couldn't say he understood Erwin every single time, it was fair to say he understood him better than anyone else. He had seen many expressions on him before. Anger, guilt, pain, even joy. He even knew the expression Erwin would use when he had no choice but to sacrifice someone or knew that a mission was about to fail.

But the expression on Erwin's face right now looked so alien. So familiar, yet so alien. It was the same look he had when he realized that they had no choice but to retreat during the last expedition, but this was on a whole other level. _'This is scary. Erwin's… dead serious. Damn it, I hate it when he's right."_

Mike looked towards the darkening sky. It was bleeding orange. Knowing they had very little time to race back to the walls, Mike simply shook his head to clear his thoughts, looked towards Erwin who was directing the troops back to the wall and in the direction of where he knew Shiganshina lay. Silently turning his reins towards the direction he was facing, he began racing off alongside the expedition force.

' ** _There's gonna be a feast of blood tonight.'_**


End file.
